


Kitten, I'm Smitten

by twinkachu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkachu/pseuds/twinkachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt is a bit of a minx, Dave is nervous, and the author narrowly avoids terrible puns. Shameless fluff once again. Part 3 of the 365 day project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten, I'm Smitten

"Your dad's going to be home in ten minutes I've got to go and- Oh come on don't give me the eyes that's not fair," Dave groaned. More distracting was the fact that Kurt was still straddling his waist, but the expression Kurt was giving him was somehow worse. "He'll get off work in ten minutes," Kurt corrected quietly before nipping gently at Dave's neck. "He'll get here in thirty minutes which gives you plenty of time." Dave sat up with a frown. "I don't like what you're insinuating." So maybe last week he had lasted all of five minutes, but this was different. This wasn't some surprise quickie in the locker room, no this was in Kurt's bed, the one with the ridiculously expensive sheets Kurt bitched at Dave for sweating on. Most importantly, he was well aware of Mr. Hummel's collection of shotguns and how he would not hesitate to use them if he happened to walk in on them _in flagrante delicto_. That was enough to kill his libido for quite some time. "Now you're just being a baby," Kurt said before pressing his chest against Dave's. "I promise you wont get caught. You can always jump out of the window again." Dave's hands, seemingly working on their own accord, grasped the backs of Kurt's thighs. "I can't keep doing that. My knees are tired of taking a pounding." Kurt was quiet for a moment. Cheeky puns were beneath him, after all. "Can I tell you something?" he whispered. Dave nodded. Nothing scared him more than when Kurt was quiet. Kurt was loud in everything he did. Something so out of character could only mean something bad. "We've been dating three months. I'm happy, and I think you're happy too." Dave was happy, happier than he'd ever been if he were to be honest. "I want you to meet my dad." For a moment a heavy silence filled the room. Kurt looked nervous as Dave remembered the last time he was up close and personal with Burt Hummel. "Are you sure?" Dave asked quietly. It wasn't just that Dave was terrified of Burt (though he was), it was more that he was afraid of meeting his boyfriend's parents. That would make it more real. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek before nodding. "Like tonight?" He could think of a good many things he would rather do, but he feared losing his courage. "I'll just stay. If you want." The pleased smile on Kurt's face eased Dave's fear a bit. "In that case you don't need to worry about running away." Kurt's hand slid carefully down Dave's chest before something clicked in Dave's mind. "Kurt," he said with a frown. "You didn't by chance suggest this to get laid tonight did you?" A soft giggle and Kurt's hands pushing him flat onto the bed told him everything he needed to know.


End file.
